


Naughty

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, F/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: There is a side of Levi Greyson that his family and friends aren't aware of, a side with a little 'naughtiness' to it. Deciding to let his naughty side roam a little, the boy gets caught being a little naughty.
Relationships: Levi Greyson/Tess O'Malley
Kudos: 6





	Naughty

It wasn’t that he considered changing genders or had any thoughts of the sorts, not that he had any issue with anyone who did feel that way, but as Levi Grayson eased the black panties up his young pale-pink almost white hairless legs, he gulped and felt his cock twitch. He couldn’t believe that he was giving into his dirty desires and doing such a naughty thing. Hopefully, Nia wouldn’t catch him or hate him for making use of her panties and bedroom for this purpose.

Much to the scared nervousness of the boy, he just couldn’t get the kinky ‘naughty’ idea of beating his meat in a pair of a girl's panties out of his mind. He knew that he would have to do it, for him to get it out. With no money as a kid, he was left with three choices. His mother, which was a big nooooo for the pre-teen, his Aunty Rae who was nearly just as big.

Or Nia.

The youngest girl in the household and the only one the boy considered possible if his naughty thoughts turned more. With the boy lying to himself if he didn’t admit to having the occasional thought of Nia. Just like he had with his roommate and her twin Booker, along with their best friend Tess. Who, to the young pre-teen was the hottest girl ever. With a small crush growing on her due to how she always made sure to include him in things and despite her nicknames calling him little, never belittle him.

His growing naughtiness was what led the pre-teen to now be standing in Nia’s room. Completely stripped of his own clothing and with a pair of lacy black panties, pulled up to cover his hardened young length. Which was already begging for the boy to get onto it and beat it until it covered these panties with it’s boy-cream.

Gulping a little more, Levi lowered his hand down his young body and gave himself a grope. Squeezing his young cock a little until he released a small moan from the neediness his cock was crying out with. It was during this moan, which had the boy having another idea that reddened up his cheeks a little, as he moved over to the bedroom draws and grabbed his mobile phone. Which he had set, facing the bed. Planning on recording his own meat beating.

Moving his camera from video to picture taking, Levi got into the perfect selfie position and took a few snapped poses of himself in just the black panties. He wouldn’t be showing anyone but thought he could make use of them while jerking off back in the room he shared with Booker. Knowing that he wouldn’t always be able to play the video since Booker might capture him like that but a selfie on the phone could be hidden quickly.

Once he was happy with the pictures of himself in the panties, even taking a couple of his behind in the panties, the teen decided that while it wasn’t the hottest view in the world for him, the kink of doing this was going to make this one of the best orgasms in his young life. Not that he had gotten anything past beating his meat, both in his bed and in the bathroom. He had attempted doing it in the school bathroom ones but some older boys had walked into the bathroom and scared him out of it. Even if listening to them talking about what they would do to some of the hotter older girls at the school had gotten to him. Since he knew the girls and had occasional ‘naughty’ thoughts about them in very little as well. 

Levi had been too scared to like said girls Instagram bikini shots, even when he had very much liked them.

With his young cock twitching for attention from its owner, the panties-clad preteen set his phone onto camera again and began recording the bed before he headed towards Nia’s bed. Blushing as he crawled onto it and settled himself into the middle of the bed. It felt naughty for him to be like this on her bed which despite his fear of someone catching him and getting in trouble, it was turning his hormones on like crazy.

Once Levi had gotten himself comfortable, lying down with his head coming down to rest on the mound of soft pillows and his body relaxed into the comfortable almost pillow soft and clean smelling bed, the boy began. Starting with his hand resting on his undefined young pale skinned flat chest, Levi lightly used his fingers to tease his pink nubs, rolling them around and lightly pinching it. Much to the satisfaction of the boy’s body which released a soft boyish moan of pleasure.

The boy continued teasing his young pink nips for a few more moments before letting his hand continue down his undefined chest, feeling his body tingle a little as his fingers and palm continued down the pale pink body. His nerves grew more so when his fingers finally came into contact with the waistband of the black panties. 

Without looking down, Levi knew he was tented heavily as he could feel his cock throbbing and begging for him to release it from the lacy fabric and jerk it to it’s sweet release. Unaware that the boy didn’t plan on doing that, since his naughty thoughts had him beating it inside of the panties and coating the inners with his cum.

While the thought of doing this was turning him onto no end, the boy wasn’t sure what he would be doing with the panties post thoughts; Since the very short-haired brunette and brown-eyed boy debated stealing them for future use, throwing them in the wash before everyone got home or if he should leave them as a extra kink to know that Nia might wear a pair of panties where the inners had been coated in his boyish cream. 

As his fingers snaked under the lace panties, he decided that he could wait on deciding that.

Levi’s fingers ran through the small patch of young dark brown pubic-hair that surrounded the base of the young thin four-inch cock before finally arriving at it’s target. The nervous, blushing boy felt his body shiver a little as his fingers wrapped around the length, gripping it in a light grasp while beginning to move upwards from the base. A soft breath out escaped from his dropped open mouth with his body tightening a little as he got into the sensation of his wrist moving up and down. Pumping his cock inside of the tightness that he had trapped it inside of it.

He went at it for a few moments before finally deciding to give his young cock some freedom, in the air of Nia’s bedroom. Using both of his hands, he lowered the front of the girls black panties down over his throbbing thin cock and young tight ball-sac, holding a pair of orbs which were quickly whipping up the boy’s growing closer orgasm. With his throbbing cock now free, the boy’s hand wrapped back around the four-incher and the pre-teen began beating his cock with a renewed passion. The boy occasionally gave the shaft a squeeze, to make it feel even better.

Levi was loving it, even if his wrist was beginning to get a little sore the longer that he continued to move up and down the length of his young thin cock. The boy knew that he wasn’t going to last long, since the young pre-teen knew that he couldn’t handle long wanks yet. Through this was one of his longer jerking off sessions, normally he was shooting his young watery cum onto his pale skin fairly soon into his wank. He had to wonder if it was due to the kink of wearing Nia’s panties while wanking and filming the situation. After returning his cock to the tightness of being inside of the panties and his hand began picking up the pace of his stroking and little moans were escaping past his lips, Levi was unaware that he was no longer the only one in the Baxter-Greyson household.

Turning the doorknob downstairs, the front door opened and a young individual stepped into the apartment. Looking around and seeing the living room empty, the individual headed into the hallway that led to the bedroom in search of life from any member of the household. They decided to begin with Nia’s bedroom, with the individual stopping outside of the door when they heard a light moan escape from within the room. It didn’t sound like Nia, but they weren’t entirely sure who would be moaning in there. With the voice sounding boyish but they also knew that Nia would be ‘getting it’ if she had a boy moaning in her room. They stood their listening for a moment, letting the soft boyish moans fill their ears before they reached down and slowly opened the door. Stepping into the room and finally lying their eyes on the young panties-clad boy on Nia’s bed with his eyes closed.

“H-HOLY KID LITE!” 

Levi’s body froze in sheer horror.

The twelve-year-old was happy that he had covered up his young cock with the fabric, even if the entire situation wasn’t bad enough. There he was lying on Nia’s bed, rock hard and jerking it in a pair of her panties. There was no way that Tess wasn’t going to think of him as a disgusting little pervert weirdo now.

Unfortunately for the pre-teen, he wasn’t able to say anything in his defence before the boy’s grip on his throbbing four-inch cock led to a view that Tess had never imagined seeing in her life. With her eyes wide open, she watched as Levi’s young pre-teen body clenched up, his back arched off the bed and with a long moan of pleasure, she watched as the slightly twitching boy had his orgasm. Shooting rope after rope of small watery loads of his boy essence onto the lacy fabric of her best friend’s panties. She struggled with the feelings that were running through her teenage mind as she watched the young boy’s orgasm.

The primarily one being that Levi Grayson jerking off was almost completely wrong. He was meant to be her innocent young little-man, not some hormonal boy wanting to nut. However, there was something inside of her that was keeping her eyes locked on the explosion happening in her friends panties. Something she would definitely be questioning the younger boy on, and possibly blackmailing him on keeping that aspect of this jerk off session. If he had been in his room, while wrong to see the innocent boy doing it, she would have left him to it and not mentioned another word. But him doing it in Nia’s room was a level of naughtiness that she never would have expected from Levi Grayson.

Once he had finished coming down from his orgasm, a very nervous and scared twelve-year-old opened his eyes. With his brown-eyes nervously locking onto Tess, who still had her eyes on his crotch. Something that had the fearful boy gulping as he knew that he was going to have to explain this to Nia’s best friend, and hope that she didn’t spill his secret. Something that he had a good feeling wasn’t going to be possible. He was so going to ‘get it’ from his mother, Aunty Rae and Nia herself. Possibly ruining his reputation with all three of them. He just had to hope that they weren’t going to ship him off to live with his father to get away from his sick perverted way.

“P-Please don’t tell Nia…” Levi spoke up softly, his voice sad and begging for Tess to keep the secret.

Tess barely heard the younger boy, still struggling to process what was going on. She opened her mouth a few times, trying to formulate an answer for the boy or to even say anything but nothing came.

“I’ll do your chores and homework for a month, th-three months! Just don’t tell!” Levi begged with a whine, his voice soft. Both hands covered his embarrassment but it was too late. 

Tess knew his naughty secret now, and nothing was going to save him.

“Uh, and how do you expect me not to tell her ‘bout ‘dis?” Tess asked, her mouth hanging open. The image of Levi’s cum dripping from Nia’s panties burned into her mind.

“P-Please… can’t you just forget this?” Levi whispered, his voice still sad.

“If…” Tess continued with an air of curiosity, “You tell me why you did it, and how that uh, stuff tastes. My ma seems to like it, i’ve never tried,”

“I-I…” Levi stuttered nervously, his brown-eyes darting as he tried for the words. Before finding his mouth opening and words he never expected to come out: “W-Wanna try it?”

Tess choked on her own breath. “Wha- Excuse me, short stack?!”

“Y-You wanted to taste it right? I-I… mean if you wanted to…” Levi blushed, nervously squirming.

“Let’s say I did…” Tess moved closer to the bed, leaning on Nia’s shelf. “Why should I taste yours? You’re pint-sized,”

“Was just offering…” The younger boy whispered softly, his mind racing from being caught mid ‘naughtiness’ by in his mind the hottest girl in his life.

Tess took a moment before letting out a sigh. She crawled onto the bed, an act which had the blushing pale boy squirming back. Tess, while hot, looked like a predator ready to bite him. Her on the bed took him by surprise, not that she noticed before grabbing Levi by the knees. His skin was smooth as silk beneath her rough fingers. Tess pried his knees apart and pinned them to the bed, revealing Levi’s crotch hidden only by his hands.

“Move ‘em.”

“O-Okay…” Nervously, the scared young brown-haired boy slowly removed his pale hands from his crotch, revealing the panties covered crotch to the girl. 

“Wow… no offence but is everything on you small?” Tess said as she took in his adorable cock’s shape trapped in Nia’s panties. Coated in his thin cream beneath the black lace. She leaned in and gingerly dipped her tongue into the small puddle oozing through the fabric.

Levi blushed bright red but didn’t respond to the comment about his smallness. Though he was a little embarrassed about being so small when he had a girl such as Tess in front of him. She wouldn’t be interested in a small boy. With his mind telling him how stupid he was for thinking Tess would be interested, he missed the fact that she was right there licking at his young spunk.

“Mm… it’s not bad… Mind if I have the rest, small fry?” She grinned at the younger boy, licking his twitching member.

Continuing to stutter from his young nerves and fear, the boy managed to get out: “I-If you want…”

Tess hooked her fingers into Nia’s panties before easing them down along Levi’s four-inches. Pulling them just under his tiny balls with a grin. To his awe she leaned in and played with both orbs using her tongue. Tess swirled around the sack with a hum, getting them wet much to Levi’s moaning delight.

“Cute balls, Kid Lite.” Tess grinned, letting them pop out of her mouth. Smirking at the wide eyed Levi looking down at her, shocked that she had just sucked his still tightish ball-sack.

“I- I thought you…” Levi trailed off with a moan.

“Not as big as some of the boys I’ve spotted but still pretty cute.” Tess teased, winking at the still very scared boy.

She moved up, tracing her wet tongue up along his thin shaft. Tasting the sweet boy with a moan, running through a rope of Levi’s cum. He bucked against her face, which the grinning girl enjoyed. Rewarding Levi by lapping up drops of his spunk from the mushroom tip, flicking at it with her tongue. Tess soon realised why her mother liked the taste so much. If all those men were sweet tasting as Levi, she’d have boys in and out all day, too. So the basketballer moved his cock aside to reveal a small puddle of it, before licking it up. Purring at Levi while she did so.

“O-oh god…” Levi whispered, the feeling of Tess’s finger moving his young cock aside almost bringing him to another orgasm. The young boy wished that the beautiful girl would have properly gripped it. He already had enough material in his mind to handle his wank for the rest of his life but it didn’t stop him from hoping that Tess might be curious enough to try his young thin shaft.

“Soooo…” Tess lapped at Levi’s tip some more, bathing it with her saliva. “Why were you wearing panties, pipsqueak?”

“J-J-Just thought it could be a naughty idea…” Levi blushed. “P-Please don’t tell Nia…”

“Explain it to me,” Tess grinned, massaging his thighs. “Or this all gets leaked,”

“Tess…” Levi whined before sighing sadly. “Just been thinking about… well you… Nia… and girls! And thought it would be kinda… you know to do it in a pair of a girls panties, maybe even getting them to wear them unknowingly…”

Tess shrugged. She didn’t see what was hot about people wearing underwear, panties felt annoying to her. She much preferred boy’s boxers. Feeling up Levi’s leg, brushing her fingers against the boy’s balls, Tess grinned at his cute moan. So small and delicate. “Too bad man, I ain’t got panties on. Guess you ain’t turned on now?”

Levi blushed heavier from the sound of Tess not having any panties on. With the girl smirking when she felt the young cock throbbing against her arm as she massaged his young legs.

“Or… maybe you are…”

“What are you wearing then!” Levi asked a little louder than he meant to. He looked over Tess with a moan; She wore a cap as usual to hold her long hair back, a basketball jersey that hid very little and exposed the top of Tess’ breasts, then tight short shorts that showed off her tight ass. Underneath was a mystery and a hot one he wanted to figure out.

“Boxers and…” Tess straightened up, then lifted her jersey up over her breasts with a smirk. Revealing the round, perky tits. “No bra!”

Levi’s jaw dropped. His eyes wide as saucers staring at Tess’ tits for a long moment. They looked soft and fluffy with dark pinkish nipples. He’d never seen a girl’s breasts before, and Tess’ were a lovely sight. 

Tess lowered her jersey.

“Did you like them, shortie?” She asked with a wide grin. 

Levi nodded his head a few times, his mind still looking at her bare. It didn’t last long though as reality started to set in again and had her breast covered, leaving him wanting for more.

“Well I saw your dick, you see my tits. Fair right?” Tess said before kneeling back down and lapping at the boy’s cocklet. Wrapping her tongue around the thin tip, making Levi shiver. Her tongue knew how to tease and he was in love. Levi’s fingers twitched, wanting to grab her hair and fuck Tess’ beautiful face. But she was in control here.

Moaning a small ‘yes’, Levi laid back. His body sunk into the softness of Nia’s sheets, relaxing as the girl toyed with his sensitive prick. He exhaled a low, steady breath. Satisfaction washed over his petite face. Levi’s dark amber eyes shone with glimmers of lust and his slight lips parted for a moan. They fluttered shut with each pulse of pleasure provided through her wet tongue, the slick sensation sliding down his member coaxing the boy to relax. Let her have fun with it. 

Tess swept up his tip with her tongue, purring around it. Sending vibrations through the young boy’s cock as she captured it between her lips. Levi moaned low, his body trembling, unused to the new pleasure he felt.

She sucked on the tip of his four-incher slowly, playing with it using her tongue. Teasing the young boy as she tasted him, such an earthy yet sweet flavour. Just like Levi, always the little sweetheart. Tess’ lips curled into a smile as she gingerly sucked Levi off, focusing her efforts on the tip.

Flicking it wasn’t enough. She really wanted to torment the boy. What better way to do that then kiss down his cock and lick at Levi’s balls for a while. Lapping at the small sac until his dick jumped, prompting Tess to change directions. She travelled up his smooth young chest, kissing each inch of his small body until reaching Levi’s chin. Inches apart, eyes locked together. She could see the utter lust in him, that powerful desire to kiss. A wave of affection washed over Tess, finding it so cute that he could feel something about her. But he was still just little Levi. 

Tess leaned in, hovering centimeters above his mouth. Her warm breath washed over him and Levi shivered. “So…”

“S-So…?” Levi asked, straining not to just smash their lips together. Tess was giggling inside, though she was careful not to let it show as she placed a hand on his chest, rubbing it slow.

“You can do it, Kid Lite.” Tess smiled sweetly, though to the young boy it felt much more teasing. Levi shivered, trying to think of what she actually meant by that, if it was actually as he thought. Shakily, the boy leaned in toward the older girl. He nervously closed his eyes as he inched closer very slowly.

The amused girl shook her head at the sight before she quickly grabbed the younger boy and smashed their lips together. Levi’s eyes suddenly widened in surprise, but he quickly melted into the kiss. Feeling her soft lips, softer than anything he’d ever felt before, he let out a moan as he pressed his lips tight, not wanting to let it go and feel more of it.

Tess reciprocated and pressed closer, actually liking how into it Levi was.

The teenagers kissed with deep lust, though admittedly a little awkward. Neither were sure what to do besides rubbing their lips together, until Tess’ tongue slid across Levi’s lips. Coaxing them apart before slipping inside the boy. His tongue backed up as Tess’ flicked inside, searching to pull him into her own. She laid on the boy, pressing her breasts onto Levi’s flat chest. Using the boy like a pillow to lay on as they made out.

“Wanna do more…?” Tess pulled her tongue from Levi’s suckling lips. “Like sex practise stuff… not like doing it doing it, ‘ca-cause i’d never do it with y-”

“Yes!” Levi shouted then kissed her again. His cock, pinned to Tess’ short shorts, could feel her heat. Nothing had aroused him more in his life. Tess pulled back from the kiss with an almost girly chuckle. Usually guys were afraid of her, or thought she was stupid. But here was Levi desperate. 

“Okay, cool. But this is practise. If you tell anybody, I’ll beat you up with a bat!” She snapped with a menacing look in her otherwise doey eyes. 

Gulping from the slight fear, Levi knew that Tess would beat his ass with the bat if given the chance. Levi nervously nodded. “Y-Yes Tess!”

“Good.” Tess smirked, before moving closer to the younger boy and purring, “Wouldn’t want to hurt you, when I could use you for a little practice… now what shall we practice first, Kid Lite?”

“W-What would you like to do first?” Levi questioned, not wanting to take control and upset the girl. Knowing full well that Tess would be, if he tried directing her.

“Oh don’t worry pipsqueak, I have a few ideas on what I want to do with a cute horny little boy like you…” The young rapper and basketballer purred, loving having this control over a boy. Even if said boy was Levi Greyson. Tess raised her hips, an act which filled the room with a whine. Her lips contorted into a smirk. Desperate little boy.

Tess pulled away from the bed and kicked off her shoes, before slowly undoing and lowering her short shorts off her juicy young ass. Her smooth, sexy ass had Levi’s undivided attention, following down the curve then over her long legs. Utterly perfect. 

Sure enough, she was wearing black boxers.

“T-those look weird on a girl…”

“Yeah, but they’re comfy on weekend walking ‘round like this. No bra, boxers, mmm so comfy, Levi!” She sighed contentedly, showing off for the boy. Even peeling down the boxers at the back, teasing her ass. To his shock she didn’t pull them back up, either, simply removed them.

She almost pounced on the bed with a dirty smirk drawn on her face. Crawling over the squirming young boy, loving his heavy breathing and adorable stare. Those round eyes kept looking right down to Tess’ dripping pussy. So close and warm, leaking onto his little dick. Its new home. Tess reached down and grabbed him, a shock to the preteen who bucked into her hand. With an amused chuckle, Tess aimed Levi’s cock upwards. 

Levi panted hard as he watched his cock going closer in. All of his dirty desires suddenly came true in one day.

Tess said nothing as she lowered her hips onto his length, but winced when the slim cock pushed inside. Her first cock sinking inside her warm pussy, stretching her with its thin girth.

Their moans strung together in a sweet song of pleasure as Tess took him to the root. Once Levi was inside fully, Tess pulled off. He almost slipped out but just in time she slammed back down. Tess’ ass jigged under the force. Though that seemed to turn Levi on, who couldn’t help but grab her soft ass and start to fuck Tess deep. Bucking up inside her, much to the girl’s pleasure. She moved as well, riding the younger boy. Kind of glad he wasn’t big, she could enjoy just bouncing on the length of his dick.

For the young boy, Tess’s pussy was the tightest thing to ever hold his cock. His hand could’ve never given him the same kind of pleasure as his cock pushed further in.

Tess fucked herself on Levi’s cock faster, rubbing his chest as she rode it.

“T-Tess!” Levi moaned, arching slightly as he attempted to push further still. He was uncertain on how long he could hold on under the pleasure but he was determined to make it last.

His hands slipped from her waist, finding the hem of Tess’ jersey. Gingerly, the boy’s hands slid underneath and slithered up along her smooth body. She gasped but let him play. Riding harder as a reward for getting ballsy. Levi cupped Tess’ perky breasts in both hands, squeezing the soft tits as he fucked her. Like two marshmallows with hard nubs on the ends. He rolled them in both hands, moaning as shivers ran through his body. Playing with a girl’s tits while fucking her was hot.

“Mmm, I can feel you throb, Levi!” Tess slammed her ass along his cock, burying it in her pussy. Her lips shivered with the sensation of him in her and playing with the perky tits. 

Levi nodded rapidly, knowing how much the pleasure was getting to him as his hands gripped harder.

Tess smirked, impaling her pussy on the boy. He felt good inside, hot and throbbing against her moist inner walls. Not to mention his soft skin beneath her fingers, lazily tracing circles on Levi’s chest. A cute young boy worth riding. At least once… or twice. She flexed around the boy trying to milk him. Riding with vigor, she jumped along his four-inches. Forcing out those sweet moans from Levi’s slip, shivering lips. He looked so cute like that.

In the daze of pleasure Levi’s hands slipped down to Tess’ hips, helping to ease her on his dick. She was moving so fast he struggled to keep up thrusting deep into her. 

“Oh gosh, Tess… your pussy’s so tight on my dick! It’s getting too hot!” He panted. Feeling an orgasm creeping closer, the first time he’d have shot twice. Only trouble was he didn’t want it in her. “W-wait… I’m close, g-get off!”

Tess kept riding him a little more. Edging him on, teasing the boy by rising up to his tip then grinding her hips. Stimulating Levi’s adorable cock but not letting him cum. Not yet. He was being punished, after all.

“Do you think I should let you cum, Kid Lite?”

“Pleeeeease!” The cute boy moaned, trying to pull Tess back down. He was desperate to shoot. 

Grinning at the desperate look on the boy’s face, Tess pulled away and let the slim cock slip out of her to the boy’s bafflement. The girl wrapped her hand around it as she went back down on Levi. She swallowed the boy’s cock, forcing a gasp from him. That amused Tess, who went to work bobbing on the small cock. Sucking the full length for a few quick moments before wrapping her fingers back around his shaft and pumping it furiously.

“Mmmm…” She hummed, adding more pleasure to her work.

“O-o-oh Tess!” Levi cried. 

He thrust up, shooting a rope of watery cum into her mouth. Levi’s orgasm was intense, making his body shiver and cock twitch against her tongue as more cum pumped out. Greedily she swallowed it, enjoying the taste of Levi’s warm cum. He only shot for a few seconds before the rest drooled from his slit.

Tess pulled off with a pop.

“Damn short stack you can really shoot it!” Tess wiped her lips. “Say... Ma’s not home, and I don’t think I got the full experience on a dick yet. Wanna come over?”

Levi didn’t hesitate to roll over and start pulling at some clothes. There was no world where he would deny an offer for sex with Tess. Even if her Ma was home he’d had insisted.

“Oh don’t worry with clothes… you won’t be needing any,”


End file.
